Talk:Don't Starve Wiki/Archive
Didn't mean to publish the main page yet because it's not ready. Hope everyone can still find what they are looking for! And editors, feel free to click the red links and create the pages! Naowut (talk) 09:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for updating the Home Page. I understand that some users are creating single pages for each Animal and Monster while we still have an Animals page dedicated to listing all the Animals/Monsters in one place. :My original intention for having all the Animals on one page was to help the user see all of them in one place. But, I can also understand that the list of Animals is only going to get bigger. :So, I would like to suggest using the Dragonvale Wikia page as an example of what works well. They have a 'Dragons' page listing out the dragons and linking to their respective pages. Using this page heirarchy, users can go to a central Animals page or Monsters page and see all of their names and link to their detail pages. The other benefit to this is that the comments at the bottom can be more specific to that Animal or Monster. :Thanks for all your hard work! :Sixfive! (talk) 17:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I realized you reverted the removal of the |}, but I am still seeing it in the top right of the main area. :Sixfive! (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, If you remove the |} tables will overlap messing up the page, so my guess is the |} comes from somewhere else. ::Will have it fixed soon. ::Naowut (talk) 18:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The extra |} was in Template:Col-end ::Naowut (talk) 18:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool. On that note... we may want to make the Animals, Monsters and other landing pages a template. You probably already saw what I did for Animals (copy and paste of homepage section) but feel it may be better served as a template to populate both pages. Same will eventually go for Monsters landing page, and any other section we do that to. :::Sixfive! (talk) 19:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I know the wiki started out using a Page as a Category because I didn't know about the category function. I see that real Category pages are being added. Would love to see the old 'Category' pages (like Animals ) content be moved over to the real Category pages. In short, this is probably as easy as redirecting those pages to the new category page and assigning all the other detail pages to their respective Category. Though, for some, we may need to move over the intro paragraphs as well. :::Thanks! Great job these past few days. You guys are killing it. :::Sixfive! (talk) 06:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I suggest removing all the spoilers and putting them on a seperate page like I did with Treeguard and the new spoiler page Treeguard/Spoiler ::::Discussion started here ::::Discuss further here ::::Naowut (talk) 20:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Random Question Marks Does anyone know what is up with all of the random question marks around the wiki and in the comments?? I posted a comment 5 minutes ago and saw them throught it. Edward Gaddfree (talk) 20:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think it may come from certain browsers. I'm going to guess that it has something to do with a users' UTF or language settings. We'll just have to clean up as we go. :I am using Chrome. :Sixfive! (talk) 22:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Ya its a glitch that sprouted up about 48 hours ago. It occurs any time you have a double space or use an external hyperlink. Hope that helps, I imagine it will be cleared up soon. ::Losteffect (talk) 22:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Losteffect :::I feel the font at the top is too childish and that it needs a description of the game, so any changes would be welcome from my corner. :::ArcticFox789 (talk) 11:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ArcticFox789 Voice instruments Here is some more character info, about their voices: You got some and close on others but here's the instruments I used for everyone so far. Coming up with the idea and then what instrument best fits each character has been a lot of fun. Wilson: Harmon muted trumpet (mixed with some cup muted trumpet as well) Willow: Flute Wendy: Alto Flute Wolfgang: Tuba WX-78: Crazy processed synth Wickerbottom: Oboe Maxwell: Harmonium As well I performed all of them with a wind controller which helps give it a different feel. Source - http://forums.kleientertainment.com/showthread.php?8134-Character-s-Voices&p=74061#post74061 Isaacg (talk) 17:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Unless you have proof or developer verification, this is original research, so we can't include it in the articles themselves. — INDIENERD (TALK) 00:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The post about the instruments was from Mattesque (the sound guy) on the Don't Starve forums, and it was really detailed, I don't see why we can't use that? I posted the source for you to check. ::Isaacg (talk) 08:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was just a forum members. If he is actually on the dev team, that would be suitable info. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can we get a new picture on the Main page on the wiki that is winter themed? The current one is a bit boring. (I don't mean the background I mean the picture with wilson and willow). ::::Could someone please edit the Cooking link in the right-hand column so it directs to the Cooking page and not the Crock Pot? ::::Leaven (talk) 06:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 12:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Does anyone know how the seasons come? I started playing this game today, and im at 13 day now, im worried about it, Should i make a winter hat? Idea's, makers please read over Possible User Thought Game Improving Ideas Make the basalt be able to break to get basalt brick by using a gold pickaxe thing and also add the old underground back please!!! :I have noticed that people actually do mark spoilers sometimes, such as on the pages Grue and Maxwell. -[[User:ZangiefB|Zangief'B']] 20:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I suggest you disable users editing the home page so people like the one who vandalized the Pig page can't. -[[User:ZangiefB|Zangief'B']] 14:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) 09:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's an idea for the producers. A craftable item with an alchemy engine should be a pen, 6 sticks and 2 rope to make. Captured rabbits should be able to be imprisoned in this pen, similar to a birdcage. Feed the rabbit enough vegetables, and it will become tame and follow the player around until killed, but run away when a hostile mob is near. Having a 'pet' rabbit should provide a +10 sanity/min aura. However, these rabbits can be killed and result in a morsel drop and -10 sanity. Something else too. Buckets are currently being implemented (use science machine), so why not dig a hole with a shovel anywhere, and fill a bucket with water from a pond. The water can then fill the hole, creating a pond without the risk of frogs or tentacles. Another idea is to craft a killer bee hive (alchemy engine) with 1 honeycomb, 3 honey, 2 boards and 5 killer bees. The hive should be able to act as a defense system, attacking anything other creature or moster than the player (hounds, rabbits, etc). However, if the player attacks the hive, the bees will turn hostile to the player. Marble should have a small chance of dropping instead of flint when a boulder is destroyed, and marble slabs (science machine) can be crafted with 2 marble. Use these slabs similar to cut stone to make marble walls, which are indestructible to everything but the player with a hammer. I really enjoy Don't Starve, and these are ideas which I think would make the game just a little better. Are there any rules to follow when adding game guides here? such as number of pages, or maybe how long should it be, etc etc. Redundant Articles What purpose do the articles Sanity Boost and Sanity Loss serve? Everything in those articles are already easily covered by the article Sanity . 5m0k3 w33d (talk) 11:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) No Idea. Marking them for deletition.TeoSS69 (talk) 13:36, November 16, 2014 (UTC) More Redirects? Would it be a good idea? The kind of redirects I'm asking for is something like redirecting "Monkey" to "Splumonkey", "Turkey" to "Gobbler", "Pigman" to "Pig", etc. Most wikis do this in order to make it easier for new users to navigate around the wiki. J192 (talk) 04:46, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :More navigation can't hurt. — A (t • ) 04:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Bloody Hell Why is there barely information about Don't Starve Together? Why don't we vist the official forums for more information instead of bitching about how our crappy character ideas weren't added? Can anybody here that owns Don't Starve Together PLEASE get some information? J192 (talk) 11:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC) "Strategy" sections Raskulle have been observing them and they are usually either redundant or utter BS. I think the "Hunting" sections does well enough because they provide the most effective and efficient strategies and provides basic combat information, also, they don't use instructive language and second-person pronouns. I think the "Strategy" sections should either get revamped or removed. Need to add Don't Starve Together here : Help! i accidentally mispawned a slurtle hole and now there are invisible slurtles EVERYWHERE! anyone have any suggestions? Category This page could be useful in the Browse category. --N00bKing (talk) 23:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC)